Love after Heartbreak
by prettyxpoison92
Summary: Hermione spent the summer before seventh year in an abusive relationship with Adrian Pucey. Now that she is back at school and head girl, Can head boy and long time secret admirer, Blaise Zabini, help Hermione learn that there are good men left?


Author's note: Let me know if you think I should continue... Also I don't own Harry Potter.

The war was over. The light side had prevailed. After years of waiting, training fighting,and searching, Voldemort was gone. Turned to ash and blown from the earth within seconds after his precious snake and last horcrux had been killed. Everyone's world had changed that day. There would be healthy changes in the wizarding world. There would be happy changes in everyone's life. There was an overall sense of peace.

However for the golden trio the changes would be drastic. Immediately all three could be found in every piece of wizarding journalism. They owned the cover of the Daily Prophet. Harry Potter was upset by the fame. He was looking forward to a quiet life from now on, but he realized that was not in the cards for him. Ron Weasley basked in the fame. He loved and welcomed it at any time. This fame opened new doors for him. Ron would go on to become a famous beater in Quidditch adored by women and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Hermione Granger shared Harry's distaste for the fame saving the world had brought. To no ones surprise, she decided to return to Hogwarts, but took a small summer desk job at the ministry in the care of magical creatures department. This department though was very cramped. Hermione had to share an office with the shy Adrian Pucey. Luckily for her, Pucey, although he did have a bit of a drinking problem, was a great friend and a good co-worker. He made the boring days fun,the exciting days fantastic, and the downright awful days bearable. Hermione often thought that her and Adrian would be a perfect pair, but to her dismay Adrian never showed any interest when she would lightly flirt with him.

Then toward the end of the summer Adrian finally asked Hermione out to dinner.

"I'll be returning to Hogwarts. And, well, I was wondering," he continued, throwing down some fire whiskey, "if you would be my girlfriend?"

And with that he took out a small rectangular box. Hermione gasped when she opened it, finding a silver wristlet covered with rubies. At first, she refused to accept it, it was much to fancy for her taste and not something you give on a first date, but Adrian insisted.

"You're my girl now," He said, firmly.

"Okay." Hermione shyly clasped the bracelet around her wrist magically.

i

Hermione thought she could never be happier. Adrian got along brilliantly with Harry and Ron and the rest of the Weasleys, the sex was amazing, he showered with books. He seemed to know every which way into Hermiones' heart, but things quickly turned south. Hermione was spending a lot of time at Adrians' flat and learned that he had a huge temper.

Once when he spilled his tea he knocked over the whole kitchen table. Another time he couldn't find his father's pocket watch and violently searched the apartment, throwing things against the walls in frustration. It wasn't until Hermione flooed to his apartment and pointed out quietly that the watch was on the coffee table. Hermione also learned that there was nothing small about his drinking problem. Adrian was drunk almost all the time. He used a concealment potion to hide the smell of fire whiskey or Dragon's Vodka on his breath.

One morning Hermione was running late to work and had to floo to turn in some research on a couple of creatures she had been researching to the head of the department. She quickly threw on a pant suit, forgetting the bracelet Adrian had given her.

She made it to the Head just in time turned in her papers, smiled slightly at his compliments on her work and that when she graduated she could have a full time position if she wished.

"Thank you, Sir," she simply said. Walking back to the office she shared with Adrian giddy in excitement. A week left before school where she would be named Head Girl and then a job in the Care of Magical Creatures after wards. How did she get so lucky? 'I guess that I payed my dues during the war,' she thought to herself, smiling.

It wasn't until she walked into the office that she decided to second guess herself.

"Adrian, you'll never guess what the Head of the Department just offered me," her smile quickly faded when she saw the anger in Adrian's eyes.

"You forgot this," he said through clenched teeth. Throwing the bracelet on the desk in front of her.

"Darling, I was in a hurry this morn...ahhhh," Hermione was cut off as Adrian reached across the table and grabbed her by the hair.

"I bought it for you so you could wear it. It sends a message." He hissed in her face.

"You're mine." Adrian spat. Hermione looked at him painfully and withdrew her wand.

"Stupefy," she screamed and he was scent flying into the wall. "Keep the bracelet, you bastard."

With that, she left for the burrow to tell them what had happened. Ignoring her fear that Pucey would behave this way at Hogwarts.


End file.
